dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
To Another Shore
Original Airdate; 9/24/2005 Crew *Written by Dwayne McDuffie *Directed by Dan Riba *Music by Kristopher Carter *Animation by D.R. Movie Co., LTD. Cast *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz *Kin Shriner as Green Arrow *Scott Patterson as Agent King Faraday *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Powers Boothe as Gorilla Grodd *Michael Beach as Devil Ray and Mr. Terrific *Jennifer Hale as Giganta and Killer Frost *Lex Lang as Heatwave Other characters that appear in this episode *Wildcat *Dr. Fate *Black Canary *Red Tornado *Stargirl *Superman *Shining Knight *Vigilante *Steel *John Stewart *Hawkgirl *Flash *The Atom *Star Sapphire *Bizarro *Key *Atomic Skull *Viking Prince *Valkyrie *Odin Summary This episodes is the 4th of season 3 of Justice League Unlimited and the 30th episode overall. It begins with Diana Wonder Woman preparing for a summit on global warming and trying to convince J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter) to go with her. To this point, J'onn J'onzz has largely been in the Watchtower in space monitoring Justice League activities. Diana calls him to task for spending too much time "cooped up" and challenges him to interact more with humanity. Diana's participation in the summit are due to her trying to repair her relationship with her mother- the queen Hippolyta of Themyscyra- by representing her island diplomatically. The experience does not go well for Diana who loses patience with world leaders who go against the consensus of science and the effects of global warming. When she steps outside to gather herself, a rumble shakes the meeting place and she transforms into Wonder Woman using the old Lynda Carter effect- spinning into her uniform- a sort of homage from the producers to the earlier television Wonder Woman. It ends up that members of the Justice Society are trying to steal the old viking ship of the Viking Prince, Jon, to divine some powers of its ancient viking captain toward adding to their own power. She battles with the Devil Ray, Giganta, and Killer Frost with Agent King Faraday before getting overwhelmed. In calling for back up from the Watchtower, she insists that J'onn J'onzz come himself to help. With the help of Green Arrow and J'onzz, the Justice Society is defeated. Wonder Woman insists on giving the ancient viking ship a proper burial rite- sending it and the remains of Prince Jon into the sun. As this is done, she reads from Samuel Taylor Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" and J'onn J'onzz takes his leave of the Justice League to learn about and be a part of humanity. The text of the "Rime" that was read by Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) was the following: And now, all in my own countree, I stood on the firm land ! The Hermit stepped forth from the boat, And scarcely he could stand. `O shrieve me, shrieve me, holy man !' The Hermit crossed his brow. `Say quick,' quoth he, `I bid thee say-- What manner of man art thou ?' Forthwith this frame of mine was wrenched With a woful agony, Which forced me to begin my tale ; And then it left me free. Since then, at an uncertain hour, That agony returns : And till my ghastly tale is told, This heart within me burns. I pass, like night, from land to land ; I have strange power of speech ; That moment that his face I see, I know the man that must hear me : To him my tale I teach. This is counted by many fans of the Justice League to be one of the better episodes of the last season- a very touching tribute to heroes as "outsiders." Some have commented that it should have been made the last episode of the DCAU with all founding members bidding farewell to J'onn J'onzz. Category:JLU episodes